


STQ Baking

by Canonseeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Ruby Rose (RWBY), Baby Yang Xiao Long, F/M, Good Parent Taiyang Xiao Long, qrow is not ruby's father, ruby rose and yang xiao long are half-siblings, taiyang is ruby's dad, taiyang is ruby's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker
Summary: Summer, Taiyang, Qrow, Ruby and Yang get involved in some family baking.Ruby ain't the only family member with a sweet tooth.
Relationships: Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	STQ Baking

Summer held up her spatula like a weapon. “If you touch one more cookie, Taiyang Xiao Long, I swear…” She let the threat hang in the air unfinished, the tip of her spatula pointed right at his face enough for him to draw his own conclusions.

Taiyang grumbled but moved his hand away from the rack of cooling cookies. “How come Ruby gets one?” he pouted, motioning toward the toddler sitting in his lap, drooling all over a frosting-less star-shaped cookie.

Summer put her hands on her hips. “Because she is two years old and is still working on her first one. You’ve had six.”

“Seven,” Qrow corrected as he put another tray of cookies in the oven. “He snuck another one when you were making more frosting.”

Summer gave Taiyang another pointed glare.

“Fine,” he relented, wrapping his arms around Ruby to prove he would keep his hands away from the cookies. Summer went back to rolling out more dough, and Taiyang let out an over-dramatic sigh -which was ignored.

A tug at his arm stopped his theatrics. He looked down to see Yang with a smile on her face, holding out a cookie that was dripping in frosting. She had obviously decorated it herself.

Taiyang turned around to look at Qrow at the dining room table, who was pointedly not looking at him as he spread frosting on another cookie with a level of concentration the task really didn’t require.

He turned back to Yang and pressed a finger to his lips before taking the messy cookie. Yang pressed her sticky hands to her face in a poor attempt to hide her giggle, smearing frosting all over her cheeks. Taiyang quickly shoved the entire cookie in his mouth before Summer would notice, shooting his daughter a wink before she ran off back to the table and her seat next to her mother.

He returned his attention to the kitchen, finding Summer’s eyes already on him. “Wh’t?” he asked through a full mouth.

Summer bit her lip in the way that said she was doing her best to hide a smile. “Nothing.” She wiped the flour off her hands with a rag as she walked around the island counter to where he was perched on a barstool. She was smiling in earnest now. “You have green frosting all over your mouth.”

Taiyang swallowed the cookie. “No, I don’t,” he argued.

Summer rolled her eyes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, before shoving the rag in his face with a smirk. She raised her voice to be heard over his sputtering protests, “Stop stealing my cookies.”


End file.
